HM and RF: Chatroom
by ThisOneWhoHasNoName
Summary: Here are your HM AND RF characters together in a chatroom. RANDOM COUPLES NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, it gives Chatrooms about Harvest Moon already.**

**But this one is with all the games! 8D**

**Also, Rune Factory.**

**ENJOY! ^_^**

Chatroom's name: Main Charas 4EVER

Creator: xXChelsLetteXx

_(ClaireIsInTheHouse19 signed in at 3.52 pm)_

_(xXChelsLetteXx signed in at 3.52 pm)_

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: Hey Chels, new SN?

xXChelsLetteXx: Yesh, do U like it?

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: Yeah, but what means it?

xXChelsLetteXx: It means, Chelsea's Roulette. Don't U know Roulette?

_(RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1 signed in at 3.55 pm)_

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: Hey Rag, whatcha doin'?

RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1: I fought against Monsters, what else?

xXChelsLetteXx: Yeah, what else?

RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1: What means your SN?

xXChelsLetteXx: Read above, idiot.

RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1: Hey, I'm not an idiot!

_(Kyle's name is Kyle has signed in at 3.57 pm)_

Kyle's name is Kyle: Hey, whatzz up?

RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1: Read above. Chels, I hate you ! T^T

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: Hey Kyle! Nice SN!

Kyle's name is Kyle: Thx. ^_^

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: NP.

Kyle's name is Kyle: Anyways, Chels? What means your SN?

xXChelsLetteXx: ARRGH! I'M GONNA CHANGE IT NAO!

_(xXChelsLetteXx signed off at 4.02 pm)_

_(JackTheSuperHeroOfLeafValley signed in at 4.02)_

_( signed in at 4.03)_

: Hey guys! Hey sis, whatzz up? Y does Chelsea scream like...

JackTheSuperHeroOfLeafValley: Like what?

Kyle's name is Kyle: Yeah, like what? Like a Opera Singer?

JackTheSuperHeroOfLeafValley: Yesh! I hear it!

RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1: LOL.

_(ChelsLovesWill signed in at 4.07)_

_( signed off at 4.07)_

_(Mark FT. The Animal March signed in at 4.08)_

_(KevTheFarmGuy signed in at 4.08)_

_(TheWoolyHero signed in at 4.08)_

ChelsLovesWill: Hey Guys, do U like my new SN?

KevTheFarmGuy: Nope, not really.

TheWoolyHero: It doesn't match you.

RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1: I hate it.

ChelsLovesWill: You Guys are mean! T^T

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: I like it. ^_^

ChelsLovesWill: Thx.

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: Pls. But, what does it mean?

ChelsLovesWill: The others didn't like that name, so I screamed and ran off my farm. I ran into Will and he was sooo charming.

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: You X Will?

ChelsLovesWill: Yesh. 3

_(LillianTheOneOfBluebell signed in at 4.11 pm)_

_(PhilipTheOneOfKonohana signed in at 4.11 pm)_

LillianTheOneOfBluebell: Hey, Guys. PHIL YOU MUST CHANGE YOUR SN!

PhilipTheOneOfKonohana: Yesh, I would like, but I don't know how... =_='

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: Idiot.

_(PhilipTheOneOfKonohana signed off at 4.13 pm)_

ChelsLovesWill: Your brother doesn't like us, right?

LillianTheOneOfBluebell: Oh, yeah. He is a real idiot.

TheWoolyHero: I will tell him!

LillianTheOneOfBluebell: You won't. I know that.

_(TheWoolyHero signed off at 4.16 pm)_

LillianTheOneOfBluebell: ...he will tell right?

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: Oh, yeah.

RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1: Haha. Hey Guys? Must Off. SEE YOU later! ;*

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: ...Girl.

RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1: Meanie.

_(RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1 signed off at 4.14 pm)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chatroom's name: Villagers_

_Creator: ~Gill, the Tomato Lover~_

_Online: 2_

~Gill, the Tomato Lover~: Chase, we're all alone, ;D

Cookie Chasie: Oh, hell yeah! ;D

_(JackTheMineralTowner signed in at 10.01 am)_

Cookie Chasie: Dang! :C

JackTheMineralTowner: Haha, poor Chasie.

Cookie Chasie: :P

~Gill, the Tomato Lover~: Hey Jack, your name means that you are a Mineral Towner. Do you have some friends in other cities? And, can you bring them online?

JackTheMineralTowner: I try my best, Gilly. Hey, you remind me of a friend of a friend. His name is Kurt. You're both cold hearted and both Tomato lovers. I try to bring him on! ;)

_(Ash FT. Philip signed in at 10.04 am)_

_(LillianTheFashionista;* signed in at 10.04 am)_

_(xDANG~ITx signed in at 10.04 am)_

_(~Tomato's Kurt~ signed in at 10.04 am)_

_(OMG signed in at 10.04 am)_

_(RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1 signed in at 10.04 am)_

_(Kyle's name is Kyle signed in at 10.04 am)_

_(TheWoolyHero signed in at 10.04 am)_

_(ClaireIsInTheHouse19 signed in at 10.05 am)_

_(Julia IS NOT Juliet signed in at 10.05 am)_

_(Mark ft. Cliff signed in at 10.05 am)_

_(Cliffhanger signed in at 10.05 am)_

_(Philip~fish signed in at 10.05 am)_

_(XchelsX signed in at 10.05 am)_

_(Olli~without~Wolli signed in at 10.05 am)_

_(Anita-doesn't-like-SN's signed in at 10.05 am)_

_(LunaTailorTheSuperstar signed in at 10.06 am)_

_(Candace signed in at 10.06 am)_

_(xXJuli ft. CandieXx signed in at 10.06 am)_

_(ThisOneWhoHasNoName signed in at 10.06 am)_

_( signed in at 10.06 am)_

_(Sherry Coke signed in at 10.06 am)_

_(Dirk~Lives~Now~In~Konohana signed in at 10.06 am)_

_(Natalie_Does not_Like Her Brother_Elliot signed in at 10.07 am)_

_(Ivan~Does~Still~Live~In~Zephyr~Town signed in at 10.07 am)  
>(I'm better than Raguna signed in at 10.07 am)<em>

RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1: WHO THE HELL IS ' I'M BETTER THAN RAGUNA'?

~Gill, the Tomato Lover~: O_O OMG. JACK, Y Do U have so much friends?

JackTheMineralTowner: I have much more, but they live in other countries.

And, Raguna. He's or she's very nice, and his or her name means, he or she has a Raguna in her class and he or she is better then Raguna.

RagunaTheSuperWarrior#1: Ah, that makes sense. ;)

Sherry Coke: Kyle's SN is the best! ;)

Kyle's name is Kyle: Oh, year. Thx, coke! ;) Your name is cool too! ;)

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: Ahahaha, Chels! New, SN?

XchelsX: Heck, Yeah! Everyone hates Will.

26 likes that.

XchelsX: I'm going now for Vaughn! :D

26 dislikes that.

XchelsX: You guys are mean.

Mark ft. Cliff: Hey Claire~

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: Hey Markie~

XchelsX: Umm... Claire?

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: Yesh?

XchelsX: Do you date mah bro?

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: ... not going to answer this.

Sherry Coke: Hahaha, Claire X Mark? Hahahahahaha. There are Chels X Vaughn better! ;)

ClaireIsInTheHouse19: Shut up, Sherry! :C

Kyle's name is Kyle: Oh, man! She's right! Chels and Vaughn **ARE** better than Claire X Mark.

Gray fits you more! ;)

27 likes that.

xDANG~ITx: ...hey. I'm Gray.

Kyle's name is Kyle: ...oh.

_(Kyle's name is Kyle signed off at 10.11 am)_

Sherry Coke: Oh man, it was soooo funny with him.. ;(

Julia IS NOT Juliet: Hahaha. No! Chels and Vau aren't better, Yaoi is much better.

10 likes that.

OMG: Heck yeah! ;DD

Julia IS NOT Juliet: Who the hell are you ?

OMG: I'm a friend of Mark.

Julia IS NOT Juliet: Oh, really? What's your name?

_(OMG signed off at 10.12 am)_

Julia IS NOT Juliet: ...Hey!

Cookie Chasie: Haha. Poor Juls.

Julia IS NOT Juliet: Hahahahaha. Chase, not funny ;(

Cookie Chasie: ... When are we going to meet again?

Julia IS NOT Juliet: At 11.00 am, Y?

Cookie Chasie: Just asking...

_(Cookie Chasie signed off at 10.14 am)_

Julia IS NOT Juliet: Chase?

Sherry Coke: Hahahahaha: Chase X Julia? Yesh, please! ;)

Too much likes to count.

Julia IS NOT Juliet: Haha. ;(

_(Julia IS NOT Juliet signed off at 10.14 am)_

Sherry Coke: Sry, JULS! ;(((( 

CHAT ERROR! ALL PEOPLE PLEASE SIGN OFF!

XchelsX: NOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, dear Readers!**

**You must read this now! I'm dire to need help. With couples!**

**Which couples do you like to see?**

**Love Triangles? **

**RF character X HM character?**

**(They all can be yaoi and yuri)**

**Example:**

**Mark x Claire (HMM x HMF character)**

**Mark x Jack (HMM x HMM character)**

**Mark x Cecilia (HMM x RFF character)**

**Mark x Kyle (HMM x RFM character)**

**Claire x Cecilia (HMF x RFF character)**

**Kyle x Raguna (RFM x RFM character)**

**Kyle x Cecilia (RFM x RFF character)**

**Cecilia x Yue (RFF x RFF character)**

**Kyle x Claire (RFM x HMF character)**

**WARNING: These are just examples, I won't take them, unless someone review them.**

**Please, feel free to review! ;)**

**~ThisOneWhoHasNoName**


End file.
